Koyanagi Shion
is the main protagonist of HappinessTurn Pretty Cure!. She is fourteen years old who is very bubbly and a gluton. Shion's alter ego is , and her form change is . Personality Shion is a fourteen year old girl who attends Kirarika Public Middle School as a second year student. She has a bubbly personality and is a gluton, having a huge love for food. She is sporty and mostly plays futsal and can get angry easily, and is very scary when she is. She loves to sing and is a fan of Pretty Cure. She is pretty much curious about almost anything she doesn't know and is friendly, loveable and when she is upset, she tends to keep to herself. Appearance Shion has long blonde hair that she ties into a high ponytail by using a red ribbon and her eye colour is magenta. Her casual outfit consists of a dark pink jacket with a white line going down the middle of her sleeves, a pale pink shirt underneath that is tucked into her pink sash, a dark blue skirt with two layers, white ankle length socks and pink sneakers. As Cure Starry, her hair goes out of its ponytails and grows longer, with a magenta heart shaped barrette on either side of her head with light pink ribbons coming out of them. Her hair remains blonde and her eyes remain magenta. As Chocola Melody, her hair goes into a side ponytail with is held in place by an orange note barrette and a pale orange bow. History The defeat of Cure Dreamy and receiving her PreChanMirror First Battle as Cure Starry Relationships *'Chiba Yumeko' - Shion's best friend who is also known as Cure Dreamy. In the beginning of the series, she is defeated and tells Shion to take over her duty to become a Pretty Cure. *'Liner' - The mentor of Shion who is very helpful and is very good at giving tips to Shion for how she should fight Phantom Empire. *'Midorika Ayami' - A Pretty Cure partner of Shion's who she becomes good friends with. They get along well and both want to defeat Phantom Empire. *'Chiba Aira' - At first, Shion didn't really like her but after getting to know her, she became a friend of hers. Aira is a Pretty Cure partner of Shion's. Cure Starry "The shining star seen throughout the world! Cure Starry!" 輝く星は、世界中で見られる！キュアスターリー！ Kagayaku hoshi wa, sekaijū de mi rareru! Kyua Sutārī! Cure Starry (キュアスターリー Kyua Sutārī) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Shion. She is represented by stars and respectively has the power of healing. She transforms by using the PreChanMirror until episode 24, where she loses the power to transform with it and receives the Starry Flute, which helps her transform instead. Her transformation phrase is Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!. Transformation Sequences First Transformation Second Transformation Shion calls to the stars for power and the Starry Flute appears. She spins her flute around and plays a short melody and places her PreCard in the slot at the end before playing the flute again to activate the PreCard's power. She then jumps into the card and her transformation begins. Chocola Melody Attacks Category:HappinessTurn Pretty Cure! Category:HappinessTurn Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Category:HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Fan Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Gallery Category:Fandom Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Pink Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:User:CureHibiki Category:Pages Category:Izumi Todo Category:Unfinished Category:Lead Cures